Toma Mi Mano
by Gabi C
Summary: Craig susurró "Se lo han llevado" y Kenny no necesito mas palabras para entender que estaba pasando. Basado en un comic por lo que NO ES MI IDEA. Link adentro. Creek.


**AN:** Drabble dedicado a Mickz, si les gusta este fic vayan a agradecerle ;)

* * *

><p><span>Take my Hand<span>

"_Don't bother packing, let's just leave."_

Craig corría por las calles de South Park con una sola idea en mente _"más rápido"_ sentía como sus piernas se quejaban. Craig no corre, eso implica esfuerzo físico que no esta dispuesto a gastar. Pero, por primera vez, tiene una buena razón para hacerlo.

Solo un poco más.

Divisa dos personas a lo lejos y se obliga a seguir avanzando. A unos metros puede reconocerlos, ambos están de espaldas. Kenny y Butters. El chico de la parka esta abrazando al rubio menor, apoyando su peso en el otro. Butters ríe mientras se retuerce entre sus brazos y trata de empujarlo. Pero Craig no se detiene a observarlos, apoya una mano en el hombro de Kenny, tratando de llamar su atención.

McCormick remueve su cabeza de entre los cabellos de Butters y voltea.

"Huh, ¿Qué pasa Tucker?" Eso es raro, Craig no suele hablarle fuera de clases. A menos que…

"Necesito tu ayuda." Un tono profundo y desesperado impregnaba sus palabras. _"Se lo llevaron."_

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que Kenny empiece a moverse. "Mierda, Butters ponte tu abrigo. Nos vamos." Butters empezó a seguirlo. "Hey, cálmate Craig." Pero el pelinegro no dio ningún indicio de querer calmarse.

"¿Pero a donde vamos Ken?" Kenny se quedo callado por unos segundos, intentando encontrar la respuesta.

"Paso al Infierno." Craig hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, cuando ambos rubios terminaron empezó a caminar hacia dicho lugar. Kenny lo miró preocupado.

"Mira, tienes que calmarte. No ayudara que hagas un drama." Se encontraban en la parte trasera del hospital, ubicados bajo una ventana en especial.

Craig ignoró sus palabras, en cambio miraba decididamente hacia el edificio. Afirmó una vez. "Ok, empújame." Una vez que logro colarse por la pequeña ventana observo al único presente en la habitación. Una parte de su cerebro registro el hecho de que Kenny y Butters también treparon por la ventana.

La otra parte registraba la desgarradora escena que tenía en frente suyo. Tweek dormía en un bata de hospital una talla muy grande, de esa forma parecía más delgado, pequeño, vulnerable. "Twee.. Tweek. Tweek." Craig no podía creer lo que esos bastardos le habían hecho al pequeño rubio.

"Mierda, esta todo drogado. Vamos Craig levántalo."

Tucker afirmó mientras Butters vigilaba la entrada. Suavemente agarró a Tweek, tratando de aplicar la menor presión posible. "Shhh." _Pobre Tweek._

"¡K-ken alguien viene!" el grito de Butters retumbo entre las paredes blancas.

"Cierto, cierto. ¡Vamos Craig muévete!" Regresaron hacia la ventana, Kenny siendo el primero en salir. "Vamos, pásamelo." Con todo el cuidado posible Craig le dio a Tweek. "Lo tengo. Vamos Butters." Craig saltó, siendo seguido por el rubio, una vez abajo volvió a cargar a Tweek.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda. Corraaaaaaan." No era necesario que Kenny lo dijera dos veces. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, preguntó. "¿Qué paso?" Craig soltó un gruñido.

"Un ataque de pánico, empezó a tirar cosas mientras gritaba y lloraba. Un vecino llamo a la policía. Leaine me llamó." Ambos rubios intercambiaron miradas pero decidieron quedarse callados.

"Te vemos luego Craig."

"Gracias."

"No hay problema." Kenny sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo casualmente sobre Butters.

Craig dio media vuelta y encamino hacia su casa, una vez en su habitación recostó a Tweek sobre su cama. Lo observó por unos segundos antes de acotarse junto a él, lo abrazó intentando acercarlo lo más posible.

Tras unos minutos Tweek despertó y volteó hacia Craig. Sonrió al verlo y beso suavemente la punta de su nariz.

"Viniste a salvarme."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> *Super hiper gran SPAZZ ATACK* Que hago? Díganme? Por favor alguien aleje tumblr de mi manos, no hace más que darme ideas. So, encontré este fan art: halftheprince .tumblr .com /post/17787973024/wow-i-finished-it-im-so-scared-this-is-inspired **POR FAVOR MIRENLO** SE LOS SUPLICO. Es. Tan. Perfecto. Y esto es un intento de drabble en honor a tan grandioso mini-comic, ame la expresión de Craig al encontrar a Tweek y la de Tweek al final. Casi muero. NO TOMO CREDITO DE LA IDEA! Repito: basado en el comic, lo unico que hice fue traducirlo :I


End file.
